


Always

by Nareliel



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Yet Another Rise of Skywalker Fix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nareliel/pseuds/Nareliel
Summary: Rey would be a part of Ben just as Ben would be a part of Rey.  Always.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this story for my best friend who, upon leaving the theater after seeing _Rise of Skywalker_ looked at me and said, "Fix it." So far, she's been the only person to read it. I know there are a plethora of ROS fix-it stories out there, but since I'm posting old fics from FF, I figured why not add this one to the mix as well. So, for the setting, this picks up immediately after Rey kisses Ben in _The Rise of Skywalker_. In fact, it starts off with that smile he gives when they pull apart.

She loved him. He felt it in the Force, the warmth of her love cascading over his tattered soul, and Ben couldn't help but smile. For the first time, he was truly at peace. Now, he could rest. He felt the exhaustion begin to take over as he slipped backward. Rey still clung to him, her hands slowing his descent as he began to fade into oblivion. Only the warmth of her fingers still grasping his continued tethering him to reality and he suddenly realized she was trying to revive him, pouring what life-force she could muster into him. 

"Ben, stay with me." Her voice was pleading, and there wasn't anything he'd rather do than fulfill her desire. But he was so tired, and the void called to him, beckoning him to embrace the rest it offered. He felt himself slipping away, hovering between one plane of existence and the next. Again, he heard Rey call to him, “Ben!”

Her voice was joined with the echo of another that caused an ache in his chest. _Ben!_

His eyes fluttered open and he was suddenly standing in a field that stretched as far as the eye could see. The sky was a kaleidoscope of rich colors and filled with more stars than Ben had ever seen while the ground was covered in a grey mist that was neither dark nor light but simply hovered around his legs with wispy tendrils curling up almost to his knees.

“Ben.” His name came again, this time with Rey’s voice only a faint echo in the distance. The familiar tone sounded behind him, and he slowly turned to find Leia Organa standing before him. She took his hands and gazed upon him with a look of love that he did not feel worthy to behold. Ben could not hold her gaze and fell to his knees at her feet, his forehead pressed to the hands that held his own.

“Mom.” The word choked out of him as his eyes shut against the tears that threatened to consume him. “Forgive me.” Her left hand pulled free of his grasp and came to rest atop his head.

“No, Ben, forgive me.” His eyes blinked open, his lashes batting the moisture from his eyes as he leaned back to meet her gaze with a questioning one of his own. His mother gave him a sad smile as she ran her fingers through his hair. “I sent you away when you needed me the most. I made you vulnerable to Snoke. I am so sorry.”

Never had Ben expected these words from Leia Organa, Princess of the Rebellion and General of the Resistance. Yet, the moment they were spoken, he realized just how badly he had needed to hear them. Overcome with emotion, and not sure of what to say in response, he kissed the hand he still held in his, tears trickling down his cheeks as his lips brushed against his mother’s knuckles. Leia stroked his hair once more, filling him with a sense of calm. It was almost as peaceful as he had felt moments before, and Ben again felt the pull toward the void.

“Ben,” his mother’s voice floated down about him. “You’re not finished.” Slowly, he pulled back to meet her wise gaze. “She needs you.”

That brought a self-deprecating smile to his lips. “Rey is strong, so strong in the Force. She stood against Palpatine and did not turn. She’s a survivor. She does not need me.”

“You are wrong, Ben. She stood against Palpatine because she knew she wasn’t alone. You were coming, she felt it through your bond,” his mother corrected. “She defeated him through the strength she found when the voices of the Jedi called to her in the Force. And she only survived because you healed her, bringing her back from the brink.”

“Am I not at the brink?” He argued against his mother’s logic. “She cannot use what life I gave her to restore mine. It will destroy her.”

“Oh, my sweet Ben, it is here at the end that you have learned to be selfless.” Leia’s smile was soft as she brushed her palm against the side of his face, much as his father had done. “But you are wrong, though you were right.” He frowned at that, not quite sure of her meaning. Before he could inquire, however, his mother explained, “You were right, Rey needs a teacher. Her abilities are pure and wild. She needs guidance from someone who has been taught the ways of the Force from a very early age.” Here she gave him a look that made Ben feel like a young boy once more. Of course, Rey still needed him. He was leaving her to face the next steps alone. But, he wasn’t sure what he could do. As he had told his mother, Rey could not heal him without risking her own destruction.

“But you are wrong in thinking that the only life-force to be drawn upon is Rey’s,” Leia stated. “Palpatine drained power from you both. The essence of that power still exists. It surrounds you.” As she spoke, he realized he knew that she was right. Somehow, a part of him had always known. The mist that floated about his legs was almost a visual representation of the power that Palpatine had stolen from them. He had but to reach out to it, and he would be renewed. He felt the pull of it, but still, he resisted.

“Giving life for healing is the way of the Jedi,” he reasoned. “But, taking power for one’s own life… Is that not the way of the Sith?”

“If it is joined by the giving of another,” she told him, “then that power is neither light nor dark. It becomes grey.” Ben thought over her words. Leia watched in silence, giving him time to think, before softly saying, “You know what you have to do. Allow me to give you the strength to do it.” Her fingers brushed his cheek once more as she smiled. And, then, she was dissolving before his eyes.

“Mom!” Ben surged to his feet as his mother’s essence joined the mist that lay about him. But, she was gone. Now there was nothing left to do but reach out to the power he felt swirling about him, lest her sacrifice be in vain. And so, he did. Clearing his mind, Ben felt his soul unwind and join with the Force as the mist began to flow into him, filling him to the brim with a feeling that was neither fiery rage nor peaceful calm, but the perfect balance of both.

Across the galaxy, on Ajan Kloss, Maz stood by Leia Organa’s funeral bed. She had felt a pull in the Force and came to check on the Princess turned General. She had always known that Leia’s death was just a physical one, that the woman still clung to life on another plane. Now, a stirring in the Force told Maz that the end was near. Sure enough, as she stood watching, the sheet that covered Leia fell flat as the Princess finally let go and became one with the Force.

Ben’s eyes flew open as his mother’s voice echoed through his head, _The Force will be with you, Ben. Always_. He was staring up at a broken navy falling from the skies as ships from various planets zipped in and out of view. The walls of the cavern that rose above him shook and rumbled, the vibrations jarring his body and reminding him that he was still rather banged up from the fight with his knights and his fall, nevermind the climb back up into this cavern. Unbidden a moan sounded from his lips.

“Ben?” Suddenly, Rey’s tear-streaked face was in view. Her hopeful eyes scanned him and he felt his lips curl into a grin. “Ben!” Then, she was kissing him again, and - if he’d had any doubts that he was actually alive - the rush of feelings that surged through him in that moment put them to rest. 

Her lips broke from his and he managed a soft, “Rey.” There was a loud boom in the distance that shook the whole cavern, causing them both to glance about at the trembling walls. “Time to go,” he murmured bringing her eyes back to him.

“Can you walk?” He had a feeling she would try to drag him out if she had to, but Ben wasn’t quite that far gone. He would, however, need help getting on his feet.

“I think so,” he replied. “Help me up, and we’ll go from there.” It was a bit of a struggle, getting untangled from one another, but he eventually staggered to his feet with Rey shouldering his weight. Together they made their way back from where they had come. When they reached the platform that led up to the ships, they paused.

“Maybe the lift will work,” she suggested but Ben wasn’t so sure it was a viable option. The battle overhead had wreaked havoc on the caverns and Palpatine no longer lived to hold the place together.

“Go,” he told her. “I’ll be right behind you.” That earned him a fiery look.

“Ben Solo, don’t lie to me to spare my feelings.”

“I have never lied to you, Rey,” he countered. “I do not intend to start doing so now.” She studied him a moment longer as if deciding the truth of his words, and Ben made sure to meet her gaze, letting her see the purity of his intent.

“Alright,” she conceded, her fingers stroking his cheek. “But, do not take too long.” He turned his face so that his lips grazed her palm.

“Now, please Rey, go.” She gave a swift nod and turned to begin her ascent. He watched her climb as he carefully lowered himself into a sitting position. The truth was that he could never climb out of this cavern with his current injuries, but he could use the Force. He just needed a beacon to guide him, and Rey had always pulled him to the light. 

He watched her as he slowly inhaled and exhaled, feeling the Force ebb through his body, surround him, and then lift him into the air. Even battered from battle, Rey was fluid poetry in motion as she lithely scampered from one foothold to the next, her movements a graceful dance as she scaled the cavern. Ben felt his soul soar as he watched her, the bond between them burning bright in the Force as though she drew him up as he slowly rose behind her. Perhaps she did. The Will of the Force was a mystery, yet it had bound them together, using their connection for good when others would have used them for evil. Perhaps even now, it allowed his ability to entwine with hers to raise him from the depths of Palpatine’s lair. Whatever the cause, Ben had no longing to question it as he reached the surface where Rey waited for him. 

Again she helped him stand and they moved toward the waiting TIE fighter and X-wing. He felt her pace slow and saw her cast a reluctant glance toward Luke’s old starfighter. She did not wish to leave it behind, though strategically speaking his ship was the better choice since it allowed a pilot and a weapons operator. There were, however, other things to consider, such as her friends. Ben glanced down at Rey and said, “Take it.” Her gaze snapped to his, and he assured her, “My body needs to heal, but I can still fly.”

“It would be better if we arrived at Ajan Kloss together,” she argued. He counted it a testament to her complete trust that she didn’t even attempt to conceal the location of the Resistance Base. He couldn’t help but scoff at his own ignorance. Of course, his mother had sought refuge on the moon where she had undergone her own Jedi training with his uncle. Thankfully, Kylo Ren’s lust for power - and, yes, Rey - had blinded him to the memory of that place. Otherwise, the First Order might have succeeded in wiping the Resistance from the stars.

He pushed the thought aside as he met her with a grim look. “I cannot go to the Resistance Base.” She started to protest, but he silenced her with, “Search your feelings, Rey, you know it to be true. The wounds are too fresh. I cannot be thrust upon them as a sudden ally, not even were my mother there to soften the blow.” He saw her sniffle at his words and brushed a tear from her cheek. “This is not goodbye, just a temporary parting. You and I are bound in the Force. I will always be with you.”

“Where will you go?” He hated that tears ran down her face as she asked, but he also knew that he could not return with her. To do so would endanger her position with the Resistance. War was a bitter thing, and many would not be as forgiving of his sins. They would see him only as the monster that she had once seen, and no amount of atonement would change their minds.

“I’m not sure,” he admitted. “Someplace where I am not known.” _And my existence won’t place you in danger._ Ben didn’t speak his thoughts aloud for fear she would bristle and refuse to let him go. She glanced down, took a deep breath, and then met his gaze once more.

“I may know a place,” she suggested and suddenly his mind was filled with the vision of an island. Small rounded huts sat along the craggy landscape with battered stairs clinging to the mountainsides, and there, on the beach, were the smoking remains of his fighter, _The Whisper_ , which she had stolen from him when fleeing Kef Bir. He smiled at the realization that she had destroyed not only one of his twin fighters that had been modified to his specifications, but she had torched the other as well.

“This is where you hid from me,” he stated, no real malice in his tone.

“This is where you and I first truly connected,” Rey amended. “You can go there now to heal.”

“Very well,” Ben accepted her offer. “Once you’re in the X-wing, send me the coordinates. I will seek refuge on your island.” Once more she seemed reluctant to leave him, but Ben added, “We are not done, Rey. You forget, you still need a teacher.” That seemed to spark her indignation.

“And, what have you left to teach me, Ben Solo?” There was no real heat to her words, only mild jesting. But, Ben could not stop his gaze from dropping to her mouth.

“You have no idea.” Then, he was capturing her lips for one last kiss, as the ground trembled beneath them. The reminder of their perilous surroundings forced him to reluctantly pull away, his forehead resting against hers as he softly ordered, “Now, go.”

“We’ll see each other again,” she said, as though seeking to encourage herself as much as him. Then pulling back, she glanced up into his eyes. “I…” The ground shook once more, breaking off any declarations she might make. But, none were really needed.

Ben favored her with a gentle smile. “I know.” He released her, silently pleading with her to go. Rey held his gaze a heartbeat longer, and then she was scampering off toward the X-wing. Ben watched her go, made sure she reached the starfighter before turning toward his own ship. By the time he had managed to struggle into his own cockpit, the X-wing was rising from the ground. A set of coordinates flashed across his screen, the transmission from Red Five blinked at him, a final parting as the rebel fighter shot off into the chaos above. Ben watched her X-wing disappear into the confused scramble of ships and then set in his course for Ahch-To.

<<[]>><<[]>><<[]>><<[]>><<[]>>

Ben stared out over the waves as they rolled in to crash against the edge of the island. He wasn't sure exactly how long he had been here. When he had first arrived, he had merely slept for hours on end. The hours had turned into days. Those first few days had been a blur, a looping circle of sleeping, waking to find what sustenance he could, and then sleeping once more as his body mended. The days had turned into weeks, and his body had healed. His soul was starting to follow. 

Rey had connected with him, regularly checking in to ensure he was okay. More than once he had awoken to find her sitting beside him stroking his hair, caressing his cheek, or simply holding his hand. They had talked of many things over the past few weeks. She had told stories of how the Resistance was working to form a new government, and he had offered suggestions from what he remembered of his mother’s time with the New Republic. Rey spoke of what she had gleaned from the Jedi texts while Ben shared insights he had learned as a child. And they spoke of their longing to be together once more.

Because of their bond, Ben knew it was easier for them than most. They could hear one another’s voices, see one another’s faces, and even touch one another from across the galaxy. Yet, it still was not enough. Ben felt himself growing impatient for the day when Rey physically stood before him. Thankfully, he would not have to wait long. In a few days, the delegates that were meeting with the Resistance leaders would break for a much-needed recess. Then, Rey had promised, she would come to him.

Now, as he stared out over the ocean, he found himself willing the hours to pass more quickly. There was a ripple in the Force, and he felt the presence behind him before he heard the soft laughter. “Patience, kid.”

Ben glanced over his shoulder and saw the glittering form of his uncle. He was a bit surprised, given the stories Rey had told him of Luke’s presence here, that this was his first encounter with the man. He wasn’t exactly sure what he should say. His last encounter with his former master had led to Luke Skywalker’s death. His uncle, however, took pity on him and broke the ice with, “I’m glad to see that you didn’t destroy her.”

“Instead, she destroyed Kylo Ren.” Ben meant it as a testament to Rey’s tenacity, her willingness to see good in him when so few others had. But, Luke gave a wry smile as he shook his head.

“Impressive. Every word in that sentence was wrong.” Ben felt his brow furrow with confusion. Then, his uncle added, “Love, true love, doesn’t destroy. It creates. Rey made it possible for you to see that the light was still a part of you. We are not bound by our blood to be good or evil. It is a choice we must make, and you chose to turn from the darkness. You destroyed Kylo Ren. Rey just showed you the way.”

“She gave me the strength to do so,” he murmured. 

Luke gave an affirmative nod. “Just as you gave her the strength to stand against Palpatine.” Ben felt the need to argue but, as if sensing his thoughts, his uncle stated, “Face it, kid. You were Rey’s last hope. Without you, she would not have survived.” His gaze rose up to the sky as he added, “And she wouldn’t be entering the atmosphere as we speak.” Ben followed his uncle’s gaze and reached out with the Force. Sure enough, he felt her drawing near as her X-wing began its descent. He glanced back to Luke and saw that he was smiling as he faded from view.

Then, he was moving in the direction of the now visible starfighter. Reaching out across their bond, Ben said, _You’re early._

He felt as much as heard her laughter as she replied, _Would you prefer me to be late?_

Ben jogged across the rocky terrain, dodging Porgs and jumping over the occasional bolder as he made his way toward the area where he knew she would land. _I would prefer you to be in my arms._

He could feel her longing as tangible as his own as she replied, _Then, get down here, and I will be._

In the distance, he could see the X-wing touch down along a sturdy stretch of coastline where the grass of the mountainside nearly danced all the way down to the water’s edge. He quickened his pace as the hatch to the cockpit swung open. Rey climbed out and jumped down to the ground before turning to lock eyes with him across the small field. Ben couldn’t contain his grin as she broke into a run as well. They met at the halfway point. Ben barely paused as he caught her up in his arms and swung her about in a tight circle, her bubbling laughter turning his grin to a full-blown smile. When they finally came to a stop, he gently lowered her back down, his lips capturing hers as he set her feet on the ground. The kiss was lengthy, filled with all his pent-up longing, and left them both breathless. They parted long enough to draw in shakey gulps of air, and Ben couldn’t help but whisper, “I love you.”

With a breathless smile, Rey softly replied, “I know.” It was his undoing. Ben pulled her close and kissed her again. It was to be but one of many kisses they would share. Around them, the winds continued to blow, the waves still crashed against the shore, and the planet’s two suns continued their journey across the sky. Rey and Ben were oblivious to it all as they became lost in each other and the Force that bound them together, ensuring that they would never again be alone. Rey would be a part of Ben just as Ben would be a part of Rey. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
